You're Just A Kid
by Princesspeachie99
Summary: "A-Are you serious?" Leorio asked softly, still staring at Killua. The white haired boy nodded. "How can you be sure?" "D-Don't make me explain! I know for sure how I feel." Killua didn't show any signs of backing down now. Leorio's expression changed, as he stated rather bluntly "I'm into chicks."
1. How Can You Be Sure?

"Well? What was so private that you couldn't say in front of Gon?" Leorio asked, as he looked at the younger boy who stood just a meter away. There was silence for a minute, before Leorio broke it again. "Hey, If you have nothing to say I'm going back inside." He turned to walk away, but stopped when Killua opened his mouth. "C-Can you just give me minute! It's not easy to say..."

Leorio sighed as he stared at Killua, eagerly waiting for an explanation. The boy seemed very nervous, he was fidgety, scared almost.

Leorio decided to pry again. "Ki-" But this time, he was interrupted. "I'm in l-love with you." Killua's expression was determined. The dark haired man was absolutely shocked. "WHAT."

"You have ears, use them." Killua retorted. "Is this a joke?! Did you and Gon set this up?!" Leorio raised his voice, before laughing awkwardly. "Oh I see! It's a joke! You got me for a second there." He continued to laugh in an awkward manner, but his words irritated the younger boy. "No!" Killua shouted.

Leorio froze, he looked at the younger boy in shock. Killua's cheeks were red, but he still looked determined.

"A-Are you serious?" Leorio asked softly, still staring at Killua. The white haired boy nodded. "How can you be sure?" "D-Don't make me explain! I know for sure how I feel." Killua didn't show any signs of backing down now. Leorio's expression changed, as he stated rather bluntly "I'm into chicks."

"Idiot! I know that!" Killua shouted and caused Leorio to flinch. "You're a guy, and besides, You're just a kid." Those words stung him. 'Just a kid.'

Leorio stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "You're probably just getting this 'Love' confused with some kind of admiration, or Maybe you're thinking about me in a father-figure way." "No way, I d-don't wanna k-k-kiss my father!" Killua yelled. Leorio's jaw dropped, but he quickly maintained his composure and countered. "Haha! It's your first silly childhood crush! You'll get over it in a week or two, don't worry." Leorio tried to laugh to cover the awkwardness that lingered in the air. "I want to b-" Before Killua could finish, Leorio softly patted the younger boy's head.

Killua's face turned red as he froze. "Don't say something you're going to regret." Leorio spoke softly as Killua's eyes widened. The older man slowly walked back inside, leaving Killua standing outside the hotel, alone.

The sensation of Leorio's gentle hand still lingered on Killua's head, his heart was racing as he tried to register the final moments of his conversation with Leorio.

Did he just get rejected?

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I AM BACK. I know I was gone for a long time, but I am sorta, kinda, maybe back. I shall update this story, and my others as soon as I can. I WILL HAVE A BETTER EXPLANATION LATER, I PROMISE.**


	2. Lightning Never Strikes Twice

Killua swore Leorio wanted to pretend like nothing happened. The second they got back to their room, Leorio talked to Gon like usual, but Killua didn't say a word.

He wasn't stupid, he knew it was a risky move, he knows how awkward and messy these things can be. He just...

Killua rolled over on his bed and covered his face with his white pillow. Damn that old man, didn't he know how hard it was to confess to him?!

He stared at Gon's sleeping figure. Oh man, if Gon knew about his thing for Leorio, he'd probably disown Killua as his friend. Killua sighed. Obviously, he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

He quietly slipped out of his bed and headed for the shared balcony.

There was one problem though, the door was already open, and Leorio was standing outside.

'Shit' Killua had thought, but he had gone outside and closed the door behind him regardless.

"I figured you'd be sleeping like a baby after you pulled that prank on me." Leorio said, his back still facing Killua.

"I don't know why people use that expression, 'Like a baby'. Babies wake up every 2 hours and cry." Killua said as he made his way over to the railing. "And like I said, that wasn't a prank. I was dead serious."

Killua turned his head to look at the older man, but he wasn't expecting him to look so goddamn attractive.

Leorio was leaning over the railing with a cigarette, and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. Killua swallowed hard when he watched him exhale smoke through his mouth.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Leorio grumbled. Killua shook his head and quickly turned to the view before him.

"As I was saying, You can't just pull shit like that. Especially out of the blue. Hell, I thought you were straight." The older man said before taking another drag of his cigarette.

Killua frowned as Leorio spoke. "When did you find out you were into guys?"

Killua sighed. He turned to Leorio and said "Well, I'm always with Gon, and we usually do everything together. We eat together, train together, work out...bathe etc." he coughed.

"I mean it's no surprise I'd discover my own sexuality. At first I thought I liked Gon, but then I figured out that I was only attracted him a bit." He explained.

"Why not just date some kid your own age then? Makes more sense than chasing after a guy 7 years older than you." Leorio sighed.

"It's a matter of my own interests, I like men, not boys." Killua blushed a little. Talking about his sexual preferences wasn't something he usually did.

Leorio frowned and turned to Killua. He crushed the cigarette into the ashtray before saying "Okay, Look. Don't get me wrong, you're a cute kid, but I'm not into men, or boys. I'm a straight guy, and even if you were a girl I probably still wouldn't go for it, you're too young."

Killua gripped the railing as Leorio patted his head again. "I only ask that you pretend we didn't even talk to each other today. Just, forget all of this happened." He said softly.

Killua stared at the floor sadly. Why did he have to keep doing that?

He heard Leorio's foot steps head towards the door. "Night, brat. Don't sleep like a baby." He said before going back inside.

Killua let out the breath that he was holding, and his heart ached.

How did he manage to get rejected twice in one day?

**A/N: OMG GUYS. This was originally just something I had to get out my system, but now I can't stop thinking about new ideas for chapters :') Someone **stop** me.**


End file.
